narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Palace Purification Mantra
, , Medical Ninjutsu |jutsu type= Yin Release Yang Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Tiger |parent=Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation |related=Body Revival Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} Nine Palace Purification Mantra (九宮殿自浄呪, Kyūkyūden Jijōju) is a miraculous Esoteric Medical Ninjutsu (奥伝医療忍術, Okudeniryō Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Esoteric Medical Ninja Techniques) that allows Koyomi to purify herself or any individual body of any impurities such as the from the physical level and beyond. This jutsu also provides an expedited route towards . Overview When inflicted with a foreign substance such as toxins, pathogens, blood or any harmful substance, this technique activates and removes the foreign substance from the physical or metaphysical. Koyomi is able to use this technique to quickly remove foreign chakra such as an opponents genjutsu, fuinjutsu and juinjutsu. When activated, Koyomi's chakra locates and isolates the contaminate from within her and removes it in the form of a brilliant white sphere that is ejected from the specified location. While the substance is being removed, any internal damage is also simultaneously repaired such as damaged issue, profuse bleeding, aggregated infections and virulent factors. The technique requires truly exceptional chakra control and thus only top medical-nin and those experienced in esotericism can hope to perform as single, subtle mistake can cascade a plethora of negative results. Although it is often used on herself or her patients, Koyomi can craft a unique seal on anyone she wishes to tether the affects of the technique remotely. When used this way, the technique is active for nine minutes with an eighteen minute cool down period. When used offensively, Koyomi can apply this seal within an opponent's tenketsu and purge them of any substance that is not native to their own body as intended. However when used offensively or defensively, this requires the opponent’s chakra while the seal itself pilots the chakra and isolates the contaminate. With assistance, the technique could be used to unseal Tailed Beasts from their host as the could be considered impurities as well. However, extracting a sealed entity takes approximately ten minutes and requires both Koyomi and the other party to remain completely stationary but the victim is left completely unharmed once completed. When used defensively, the technique produces a slightly translucent barrier the is able to purify chakra itself such as removing physical energy from spiritual energy. When used in a spiritual sense, it cleanses the aura around the etheric body. The blemishes or shadows upon the soul are often caused by unresolved issues and the aura can seem faint or wispy in some cases. Koyomi’s Byakugan is able to perceive that flow of energy and correct it. Negative emotions such as despair, regret, doubt, insecurities, grief, sadness, fear and so on are cleansed from the etheric body. Therefore, this technique works on a emotional and mental level in addition to the physical, astral and etheric forms. However ascending alleviation past the etheric level requires far too much chakra for even a platoon of elite shinobi and cannot be attained naturally. Category:Hijutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Medical Ninjutsu Category:Yang Release Category:Yin Release